


Grooming Session

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Begging, Canon Non-Binary Character, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Other, Scratching, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Didn’t angels take care of themselves at all? And they saiddemonswere dirty.





	Grooming Session

Gabriel was moaning, and Beelzebub couldn’t help but feel a distinct satisfaction where they perched on his back, their legs straddling the broadness of it, their knees either side of his body. They reached in between the scapular feathers at the very base of his right wing and felt along the flesh there until they found the bit that made Gabriel quiver, and then they dug their nails in, scratching against it, feeling where the feathers were buried in the flesh.

Gabriel whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets, and Beelzebub grinned in satisfaction, continuing to work their way along the wings.

“It’zzz because you don’t _groom_ them enough, angel,” Beelzebub said, and tugged aside a golden alula that had come loose, setting it aside in the pile and immediately stroking over and massaging the bit where it had come free, delighting in the way Gabriel arched into their hands. “Of courzzze they’re _itchy_.”

“Beelzebub, please--”

“Pleazzze, pleazzze...” Beelzebub mocked, combing their fingers through the lines of feathers and feeling the wing jump and jerk underneath their hands, feeling Gabriel’s body do the same. They scratched at a bit of ingrained dirt under one of the wings, tugging away the wing oil that had made it stick, and put that aside too. They were careful and fastidious about putting all the feathers back into alignment, fixing the ones that were crooked - how could the angel walk _about_ like this? “Thezzze look zzzwollen.”

“Beelzebub, Beelzebub, don’t, don’t--”

Beelzebub gently pressed down on the thick gland at the base of Gabriel’s wing, feeling the oil there burst out of their fingers in fat, thick dribbles, and Gabriel _wailed_. It must have been some sort of relief, because all of the tension went out of his shoulders, his body spreading on the bed like hot butter, but Beelzebub clucked their tongue.

“It’zzz because you don’t _groom_ enough,” they said again, darkly, beginning to gently coat each feather in the oil, spreading it neatly over the feathers. Now and then, a bit of Gabriel’s wing would twitch, and they’d go in with their nails again, scratching at it as Gabriel hitched and gasped and choked, babbling incoherently without really using any words. “How do you fly with thezzze?”

“Don’t,” Gabriel choked out. “Just... Miracle my way--”

“ _Idiot_ ,” Beelzebub said, and pressed on the gland again, laughing as Gabriel’s hips jerked, his wings reflexively spreading out at the sudden sensation, and then they were working with the oil once more.

“Please, it-- At the base, by my shoulder--”

“Here?”

“Lower!”

Beelzebub dragged their nails over the skin, chuckling as they dragged away a bit of congealed oil and dirt, and Gabriel moaned like they were riding him, his voice catching and hitching in his throat as he writhed on the bed. They massaged at the flesh there, pressing on it to work away the knotted muscle - they’d have to work on _that_ , next, didn’t angels take care of themselves _at all_? And they said _demons_ were dirty. 

“Izzz your cock hard?” Beelzebub asked wryly.

“Don’t care about my cock right now--”

“That’s a firzzzt.”

“ _Please_!”

Beelzebub buried their fingers into the downy feathers, and Gabriel gasped, shuddering as they spread oil over them, gently putting them back into place even as they grazed gently over the skin underneath.

“There,” they said. “Now, the other zzzide!”

Gabriel whimpered softly, but raised his wing obediently into place. 


End file.
